


Happy New Year.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, i refuse to accept eileen's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Heeeelloooo, thanks for reading! As always, you can find me on tumblr too, i'm bend-me-shape-me ❤





	Happy New Year.

Dean moves his head slightly, nuzzling against the hand Cas just placed over his cheek without breaking the kiss, he can hear all the cheering and music from the tv. He can also hear the laugh Eileen lets out as Sam picks her up and spins her around after kissing her.

  
Dean breaks the kiss for a minute, taking a deep breathe and smiling when he looks at Cas, he has eyes closed and a barely-there smile lifting up the corner of his mouth. Dean pecks him on the lips again for a couple times before hugging him tightly, he remembers their first kiss, that was also their first New Year kiss.   
It was at some point between one end of the world and the next one, they were at a shitty motel somewhere in North Carolina, looking for a werewolf when it happened.

* * *

 

  
''Okay, Cas. We will wait here for you then.'' He hangs up, texting the direction of the motel to Cas, who suddenly appears by his side with a flutter of wings.  
''Hello, Dean.'' He stares at him, Dean is getting used to it by now, but it's still a little weird, just like the personal space thing.

  
''Hey Cas.'' Before Cas can say anything about whatever it is the thing that brought him here Dean raises his hand, Cas stares at it like he is personally offended by it. ''I think all of that can wait.''

  
''But,''

  
''No, it's New Years Eve, we are going to have a beer and watch some tv, I think we deserve to take a break, dude.'' He is sure the angel has never celebrate this night, and he wanted to have him here too, with them. He will call Bobby in the morning to wish him a happy new year too, he hopes they will see the end of it. Cas finally seems to give up and lets Dean explain him everything he needs to know, he even supplies some weird customs from other places, Sam, the nerd, looks at him all interested.  
  
Dean tries not to laugh when he sees Cas half and hour later, stitting down, stiff like someone shoved a stick up his ass, next to him on the old ratty couch of the motel room, wearing a golden plastic hairband that reads ''Happy New Year.'' Sam bought it, plus a couple of party hats, when he went for some beer earlier. They have the tv turned on, the camera showing all the people in Times Square, waiting for midnight.

  
Dean raises his beer.

  
''Let's drink to this crazy year we had, and to see another New Year's Eve the next one.'' He is content here, he has his brother, and Cas, he is scared sometimes, because the angel has wormed his way inside him, he likes having him here, it all happened so fast. He knows that as long as team free will are together and fighting they will stop whatever puts the world in danger. They bump their beers before turning their attention to the small screen again.

  
On the tv the hosts say something about kissing someone at midnight. Cas stares at him with his ' Explain that to me, Dean.'

  
''It's a tradition. People kiss their loved ones when the countdown ends.'' He explains. '' In a romantic way, like they kiss their partners, Cas.'' He clarifies before Cas kisses him or something, not that he would mind, he knows it, deep down, but he isn't gonna say it. He is starting to feel a little light headed after all the beer, so he better keep his mouth shut.

  
''Ten, nine,'' the countdown stars, Cas keeps staring at him, Dean stares back, Sam pointendly stares at the tv, '' four, three, two, one.'' The crowd on the tv goes crazy, Sam is saying something, Dean doesn't know what, he is pretty busy watching Cas as he slowly moves towards him.

  
And then, it happens.  
Cas kisses him.

  
Dean freezes on the spot, but his body decides for him and before he can think twice about it his eyes close and he is kissing Cas back.

_Oh my god,_ he thinks, _I'm kissing Cas._ _He knows what this means, he is kissing me. Oh my god._

Sam clears his throat, loudly, he wishes them a happy new year. Dean gasps like a fish. Slowly, but sure, Cas hand settle over his own, a question, Dean breathes deeply, this is a pretty fucking big step for them, he can't see the future, but he knows they will make this up as they go; this is good, this is great actually, he covers Cas' hand with his free one and squeezes, Cas looks at their hands and then up at Dean, hope in his eyes, Dean only moves forwards, starting a new kiss.

* * *

 

  
Dean's smile grows wider with the memories, it was the first kiss of a million more, they always try to be together for a day like this one.

Dean doesn't think there is a better way to start a new year than kissing his angel, and he knows that no matters what the future brings, next year will be great as long as he has Cas by his side.

  
He feels a hand squeezing his shoulder and turns around to wrap his arms around his brother, Cas hugs Eileen before she kisses Dean's cheek and hugs him too.

  
He has his family here, everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeelloooo, thanks for reading! As always, you can find me on tumblr too, i'm bend-me-shape-me ❤


End file.
